


Fairy Tail x Reader Inserts

by xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx/pseuds/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx
Summary: Fairy Tail x Reader, Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, and Drabbles.





	1. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can request things

**Status:**  Open

 **What I Write:**  Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, Drabbles. 

 **Rules:**  Specify what you want, for example, Drabble or Head Canon, if you don't, I'll decide. Details are nice. I don't like writing smut, but I'll write it. 


	2. Erza Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Erza + Insecure S/O  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

⚔️ You were quite shy.

⚔️ This resulted in people bullying and picking on you as you grew up.

⚔️ They teased you, and your shyness prevented you from standing up for yourself.

⚔️ It made you a pile of insecurities.

⚔️ You hid all of this from your girlfriend Erza.

⚔️ Scared she would judge you, or worse leave you.

⚔️ She’s this INCREDIBLE confident woman.

⚔️ You’re this insecure, shy girl.

⚔️ Why shouldn’t she leave you?

⚔️ You curled up in yours and Erzas bed.

⚔️ You let the tears fall.

⚔️ Full on sobbing now, you failed to notice Erza was home.

⚔️ She lightly sat on the bed next to you.

⚔️ She gently ran her fingers through your hair.

⚔️ **“Baby, what’s wrong?”**

⚔️ Her voice was just as gentle.

⚔️ Careful not to scare you.

⚔️ You quickly dried your face.

⚔️ “It’s nothing important.”

⚔️ You went to leave the room, but she grabbed your wrist.

⚔️ **“If it’s making you cry it’s important. If your hurting it’s important.”**

⚔️ You sat down but didn’t say anything.

⚔️ **“Talk to me, baby.”**

⚔️ “I- I just feel like you should be with s- someone more deserving.”

⚔️  **“Baby, there is no one more deserving of me than you are.”**

⚔️ Erza heard the sniffles coming from you.

⚔️ **“I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror, but you're beautiful.”**

⚔️ Erza has her hand on your cheek. Thumb skimming over your skin.

⚔️  **“I hear how your voice barely comes above a whisper, but your words are worth millions of jewels.”**

⚔️ Erza kisses your lips.

⚔️ **“Your personality is irreplaceable.”**

⚔️ She rests her forehead against yours.

⚔️ **“You're Irreplaceable.”**


	3. Erza Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Erza.   
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

⚔️ You and Erza met at the tower of heaven.

⚔️ You were held captive there together.

⚔️ After you and Erza fled tower of heaven, you joined Fairy Tail together.

⚔️ You two grew up as best friends.

⚔️ You were shy, so she always protected you from people. Stood up for you.

⚔️ You being the shy one also meant, you never got the nerve to confess to her.

⚔️ It wasn’t until Jellal said he had a fiance that you realised you were gonna miss your chance.

⚔️ So despite being oh, so, shy, you confessed.

⚔️ “Um, Erza can we talk?”

**⚔️ “Of course.”**

⚔️ “Well, I-I know you have a thing for Jellal, a-and probably doesn’t even like me. But, I- I really, like you, and thought you should know.”

⚔️ You go to walk away when she grabs your wrist.

**⚔️ “I’m glad you told me because now I can do this.”**

⚔️ She leans in close and kisses you.

⚔️ From that day on you were Girlfriend and [Boyfriend/Girlfriend]

⚔️ She was very protective of you.

⚔️ If someone hurt you, she unleashed her heaviest armour.

⚔️ You were protective of her, although you were shy, you could do some damage.

⚔️ You always went on jobs with Team Natsu.

⚔️ If not them, it was just you and Erza.

⚔️ You always fought together.

⚔️ Unless it was a big enemy, then you used Unison Raid.

⚔️ Erza didn’t really get jealous, although sometimes she got jealous of you and Cana.

⚔️ You got really jealous of Jellal. THANK GOD HE WAS IN A DIFFERENT GUILD

⚔️ You have each other love bites to show others that Erza belonged to you, and you to Erza.

⚔️ Erza walked you home from the guild to your apartment every night.

⚔️ Holding hands together.

⚔️ Matching paces.

⚔️ You had nicknames for each other.

⚔️ She called you her little kitten.

⚔️ You called her your Armoured Angle

⚔️ Millianna approved of you.

⚔️ Of course, she did, she was overjoyed when she found out you were dating.

⚔️ She had been in the Tower Of Heaven with you guys, it found her happiness knowing you guys were happy.


	4. Erza Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Erza + Cuddling.  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

⚔️ Everyone saw Erza as this strong, scary woman.

⚔️ But she was so much more to you.

⚔️ She was caring and protective.

⚔️ Erza thought you were the most precious thing to her, and she showed it through cuddling.

⚔️ Erza loved to cuddle you.

⚔️ Early mornings with you were a blessing.

⚔️ She was the big spoon and you were the little spoon.

⚔️ She loved when your face nuzzled in her neck.

⚔️ She loved the smell of you.

⚔️ Your sweet ‘parfum’

⚔️ She’d hold you close to her.

⚔️ Her fingers would comb through your hair.

⚔️ You would trace random patterns in her arms.

⚔️ You loved seeing her smile as you did it.

⚔️ It lit up your world.

⚔️ Erza would never say it, but cuddles were her secret guilty pleasure.

⚔️ she loved when you asked for them.


	5. Erza Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Marrying Erza.   
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

When you and Erza got engaged, she could think of only one way to get married. In the guild hall. What better way to celebrate than with family and friends? To Erza, the guild was her family.

So here Erza was, in a nice wedding gown, ready to walk down the guild hall. She had Bisca’s and Alzack’s daughter, Asuka, as the flower girl. Asuka walked down the hall, dropping red roses, her amber dress poofing with her.

She had Lucy and Bisca as bridesmaids, and Millianna was the bridesmaid of honour, their dresses also amber coloured. They walked behind Asuka. As they reached the altar, they stood to the side, and it was Erzas turn to walk down.

Erza started walking down the aisle, her white dress flowing with her as she took each stride. She looked at you and smiled.

She remembered the day she met you; in the tower of heaven. You gave her hope. You showed her love. Every day you were with her was like heaven on Earth.

You made her proud. You made her happy. You gave her so many emotions. She couldn’t be happier that she was able to call you her husband.

You grabbed her hand as she stood in front of you. You softly smiled and looked at her. She was beautiful, and everything perfect.

You hated the tower of heaven, but couldn’t be more thankful for it, for that’s how you met Erza in the first place.

You had Makorav as an officiater. He started talking and asked for the vows.

**“[Y/N], the day we met in the tower of heaven was the best of my life. You showed me love, and how to have hope. Hope that one day we’d get out of there. Here we are, and I couldn’t be prouder I’m about to call you my husband/wife.”**

“Erza, when we met at the tower of heaven, you made me a stronger person. You make bolder, happier, braver. I won’t let a day go by where you're not cherished, loved, protected.”

You kissed. Your hands on her waist. Her arms wrapped around your neck. You meant what you said. There won’t be a day that went by, where she wasn’t cherished.


	6. Erza Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Erza + Honeymoon.  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

Erza came up behind you and wrapped her arms around your torso. She laid her head on your back, peppering you with light kisses first.

**“Come back to bed.”**

“Why? It’s practically noon.”

**“Do I really need to give you a reason its bed.”**

“I’m not Natsu ya'know.”

Erza moved her hands down and grabbed your member through your pants. You felt your erection rise with her touch. Your cheeks heated a bright red colour.

**“Will you come to bed now?~”**

“Y-yeah.”


	7. Erza Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Erza + First Time. [NSFW]  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

Erza sat on the edge of your bed while she waited for you to shower. She was nervous but didn’t show it. Instead, she distracted herself with the soft linen on your blankets.

She smiled at you as you walked into your bedroom. You had a white towel wrapped around your waist. To Erza it was dangerously low.

You lightly blushed when you saw her. You both had yet to do anything intimate together. The sight of her on your bed with you two feet away in a towel made you aroused, to say the least.

“Hey, I thought you weren’t coming over until later?”

**_“I decided to come over early~”_ **

Erza got off the bed, walked up to you, and kissed your lips. Her lips felt soft like butter. Your lips moved in sync as you grabbed her hips.

Erza could feel your bulge through the towel and she pushed on the towel until it fell on the ground. You were completely naked & aroused. Completely exposed to her.

Your member was erect and pushed up against Erza. She moved her hand up and down your member. Your cheeks heated up and you guttered out a moan.

Erza pumped you in a rhythmic way. You moaned out her name.

“Ung, Er- Erza.”

Erza pushes you onto your bed and smirks at you. She walks over to you.

“Not fair your dressed and I’m not.”

**_“Let’s fix that.”_ **

Erza slipped her shirt off over her head and unsnapped her bra. Her bra slipped down her arms and revealed her nicely toned breasts. She slipped her skirt and undergarments off and climbed on top of you.

She dropped herself onto your erect bulging member.

“Ungh.”

You groped her breasts as she rode you. Fingers lightly rubbing her nipples.

**_“Mhmm, you like the way it feels when I ride you?”_ **

“Ungh, yes. It feels so good. You're so tight. Mhm.”

Erza moaned as you thrust into her as she came down.

**“Mhmm.”**

You looked into her Erzas eyes as she tightened around you.

**_“I’m close.”_ **

“Mhmm, me to baby.”

You let out a guttural moan as you came together. Erza collapsed on the bed next to you, cuddling up to you.

**_“I love you.”_ **

“I love you too, my  _Erzy-werzy._ ”


	8. Gray Fullbuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Gray.  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

❄️ You and Gray met when you joined the guild.

❄️ You and Natsu joined together

❄️ Natsu was your brother.

❄️ Unlike the Fire Dragon Slayer. You were an Ice Dragon Slayer.

❄️ You and Gray became best friends.

❄️ Probably what started Natsu's and Gray’s dislike for each other.

❄️ Low key flirting.

❄️ Acting as you hate it. But secretly love it.

❄️ Blushing. But acting chill about it.

❄️ You have a reputation to keep here.

❄️ I mean your the Ice Queen after all.

~~❄️ And he’s your Ice King~~

❄️ **“Y/N your ice powers are giving _shivers_.”**

❄️ _“ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!?”_

❄️ **“MAYBE I AM!”**

❄️ _“YOU PERVY POPSICLE”_

❄️ **“ASH FOR BRAINS”**

❄️ Having to break up their fights 24/7

❄️ Going on jobs with Team Natsu.

❄️ Gray holds you when your dragon slayer motion sickness kicks in.

❄️ Natsu giving Gray a Fire-y glare.

❄️ Him being able to stop Gray due to being sick.

❄️ Gray being protective, but knowing you can take care of yourself.

❄️ Always having your back.

❄️ Getting hurt in a Battle.

❄️ Gray’s having none of that.

❄️ **“Whoa Y/N? Are you okay?”**

❄️ You were hardly hurt.

❄️ **“ICE MAKE! LANCE!”**

❄️ Safe to say that criminal had what was coming to him.

❄️ Jealousy level 100.

❄️ Juvia getting Jealous of you.

❄️ You getting jealous of Juvia whenever she chases after Gray.

❄️ Never acting in it because you know Gray would never betray you.

❄️ Gray getting 100% Jealous.

❄️ Oh, you looked at Y/N the wrong way?

❄️ Cue the jealous baby~

❄️ “Gray? Gray? Gray, are you listening?”

❄️ **“What? Oh yeah?”**

❄️ “Okay, so why are you giving Gajeel the cold glare?”

❄️ **“I’m not.”**

❄️ “M'kay. Don’t make me ice it out of you. You know you can’t resist me.”

❄️ He grumbles.

❄️ This boy is a sucker for you.

❄️ “I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

❄️ You breathe in a rapid breath.

❄️ This boy!

❄️ “He wasn’t even looking at me. He was looking at Levy!”

❄️ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

❄️ **“Oh.”**

❄️ “Besides I only have eyes for you”

❄️ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

❄️ Cuddles.

❄️ CUDDLES.

❄️ CuDdLeS!

❄️ Did I mention Cuddles?

❄️ He is the king of cuddles.

❄️ Teasing him when he strips.

❄️ Him turning that into a chance to flirt.

❄️ **“We both know you enjoy it.”**

❄️ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

❄️ “GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERVY POPSICLE”

❄️ You both refused to be the first to say the Love word.

❄️ So Mira forces you to say it to each other.


	9. Gray Fullbuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Gray + Christmas.   
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

Your and Gray’s favourite thing to do at Christmas was snowball fights. You’d spend hours playing in the snow. Your snowball fights got very competitive.

The entire guild participated in a snowball fight every year.

You and Natsu teamed up together being siblings and all. Being fire dragon slayers meant the cold didn’t affect you guys. Hence the perfect team. Gray was on his own since he had his ice powers.

You and Natsu naturally got everyone out of the game. You had great stamina and resistance to the old after all. All that was left was You, Natsu, and Gray.

You prepared a big ole’ snowball for Gray.

**“If you throw that snowball, your declaring war.”**

You smirked. You both knew you weren’t gonna throw it. You did a 180. You threw it at Natsu.

_“Betrayed by my own sister.”_

You and Gray attacked him. You did this every year. Natsu was too dense to remember.


	10. Natsu Dragneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Natsu Dragneel.  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

  * You and Natsu first meet at the guild.
  * You joined shortly after him.
  * Your an Ice Dragon Slayer.
  * Opposites attract.
  * Being competitive and flirty as hell.
  * “ **Hey Ice Princess!** ” Natsu shouts.
  * _“Who me?”_  You and Grey say at the same time.
  * **“Not you ice for brains! Y/N. Fight me.”**
  * You lean in real close and whisper in his ear.
  * “Where? Here or somewhere private…” You trail off, walk away, but not before winking at him.
  * Your Gray’s BFF since you both use Ice magic.
  * Juvia getting jealous of your closeness with Gray but Juvia never acts on it knowing your just friends.
  * Natsu getting jealous of your closeness with Gray,
  * Completely acting on it.
  * **“Hey Ice head!“**
  * _“What was that Ash for Brains!”_
  * **“Y/N is mine!”**
  * *punch*
  * “Hey, Babe,” you say.
  * **“Yeah?”**  Natsu replies.
  * “Jealousy looks hot on you.”
  * Natsu being completely possessive.
  * Cuddles 24/7
  * That is when your not on a job.
  * Never using transportation on a job.
  * Unless Erza forces you guys too.
  * Using unison raid.
  * Damn is it powerful.
  * Him making hot jokes 24/7 because of his magic.
  * **“Hey y/n you know you’re a cool person.”**
  * “Thanks, Natsu~”
  * **“But I’m a hot person.”**
  * Only jokes like that with you.
  * You getting jealous when Natsu is with Lisanna or Lucy.
  * “Hey, Natsu~” Lucy coos.
  * “Natsu~!” You yell from across the guild.
  * You walk over and possessively plant your lips on Natsu’s showing Lucy and Lisanna what’s yours.
  * You trust him. Just not them.
  * Nicknames for each other.
  * He mainly calls you, princess, ice princess, baby, sweetheart.
  * You call him, babe, baby, hottie, and on occasion when your angry, idiot or flame brains.
  * To which he responds. “But I’m your idiot.” Or “Not my fault you fire me up.” While smirking.
  * Happy loves you.
  * When you and team Natsu go on jobs, he chooses you over everyone else.
  * “AHH” You, Natsu, and Lucy scream as you fall. Happy swoops down and picks you up. Letting Lucy and Natsu fall.
  * “Stupid cat.” Lucy grumbles, “Your too heavy lushie!”
  * **“Betrayal from my best friend, I see how it is. Well, at least my princess is okay.”**  Natsu says and kisses you, as Happy just rests on your neck/shoulders.
  * You, Happy and Natsu are a family.
  * “Hey Happy, have you ate?”
  * “No, Y/N”
  * “Here, I got a fat fish for you.”
  * “Thanks, Y/N”
  * Mira shipping you guys so hard.
  * You thought she shipped Gruvia?
  * She ships this 666 times as harder




	11. Lucy Heartfilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Lucy + Male Celestial S\O

💓 You and Lucy first met when the eclipse happened and all the celestial spirits went dark.

💓 You were Yukino’s brother.

💓 Unlike her, you never joined Sabertooth, but you remained in contact.

💓 After the eclipse incident happened, Yukino properly introduced you to Lucy.

💓 Yukino thought it would be great for you guys to be friends since your both celestial wizards.

💓 You guys really hit it off from there.

💓 You started seeing each other whenever you could.

💓 Eventually, you started dating and fell in the sweetheart stage.

💓 After you started dating, you joined Fairy Tail.

💓 You guys go on missions together.

💓 Your super protective of each other.

💓 You train together with Capricorn.

💓 Sometimes you get jealous of Natsu.

💓 You always walk Lucy home from the guild.

💓 Her celestial spirits love you.

💓 Cuddling together with Plu.

💓 Plu views you as a father.

💓 You love holding each other’s hands.

💓 Back hugs.

💓 Soft shoulder kisses

💓 You like playing with her hair.

💓 Yukino approves and views Lucy like a sister.

💓 Double dates with Sting and Yukino.


	12. Mirajane Strauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Mira + Honeymoon  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

You laid in the soft bed of the hotel you and Mira were at. You were staring at her sleeping figure. You sighed softly.

You Were Married.

Married to Mirajane  ~~Strauss~~  [Your Last Name.] It was a dream come true.

**“Don’t stare. It’s creepy.”**

“I wanna stare at my beautiful wife.”

**“I like the way that sounds.”**

You grabbed Mira’s by her hips and pulled her into you. You kissed her collar bone and trailed kisses up her jaw to her ear.

“What should we do today?”

Mira pushed you onto your back and straddled you. She kissed your adams apple and kissed softly to your collar bone. She started sucking harshly with a little bite.

That was gonna leave a mark.

**“I have a few Ideas~”**


	13. Jellal Fernandez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Jellal  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

🐳 You guys grew up in the tower of heaven together.

🐳 After Fairytail came and the tower of heaven went down, Jellal wanted you to go with Erza.

🐳 Despite his refusal for you to stay with him, you stayed.

🐳 Despite not being a criminal you joined Crime Sorciere.

🐳 Meredy and Ultear loved you.

🐳 When the Oracion Seis join Crime Sorciere, your not very trusting.

🐳 Sleeping next to Jellal is the only way you'll sleep with them around.

🐳 That is of course after Jellal had convinced you, that you don't need to keep watch.

🐳 " **I've crimes like them. So have Meredy and Ultear, but you trust us."**

🐳 "I, ug, fine. But you've gotta cuddle me."

🐳 Let me tell you he's the cuddle master.

🐳 You're the little spoon he's the big spoon.

🐳 He sleeps with you wrapped in his arms. He can you protect you this way.

🐳 You guys don't really have fights. If you do it's about him putting himself in danger.

🐳 and vice versa.

🐳 "You could've hurt yourself."

🐳 " **I'm fine."**

🐳 You scowl.

🐳 "No your not. You took on the entire Oracion Seis by yourself."

🐳 You patch him up when he gets hurt.

🐳 Random makeout sessions late at night when everyone's asleep.

🐳 Once you trust the Oracion Seis you become besties with Cobra.

🐳 This causes Jellal to get quite jealous.

🐳 You get jealous of Erza.

🐳 "I don't like the way she looks at you."

🐳 Understanding Erza and he have a long history, just as you have a long history with her.

🐳 Accepting that and knowing he wouldn't cheat.

🐳 Lots of hand-holding.

🐳 Nicknames!

🐳 He calls you his angel

🐳 You call him your blueberry.

🐳 (Much to his dislike.)

🐳 Having each other's back in battle.

🐳 Overall you're the guild, Mama € Papa.

🐳 Constantly teased for it.

🐳 But you wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Laxus Drayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Laxus  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

⚡ You and Laxus have known each other for a long time.

⚡  You were childhood best friends.

⚡  When his dad was kicked out of the guild. You were there for him.

⚡ He became distant.

⚡ But you stuck with him. Through thick and thin.

⚡ You were a nice and cheery person.

⚡ People often thought it was weird, and couldn't believe you were with the cold, stoic, sarcastic, Laxus.

⚡ But you were.

⚡ Calling him your big Pikachu.

⚡ Him calling you Babe.

⚡ Laxus was 100% a jealous person.

⚡ You and Natsu were hanging out.

⚡  **"C' mon Y/N. Let's go on a job."**

⚡ "But Laxus, we just got back from a job. Thunder legion is tired~"

⚡ Laxus acting chill and lowkey about being jealous.

⚡ Saying he's jealous and acting on it would damage his pride.

⚡ And you? You're just so damn Oblivious.

⚡ Eventually later throughout the day, you'll pick up on him being jealous.

⚡ You reassure him you love him and him only.

⚡ Forehead kisses.

⚡ Back hugs.

⚡ He'll say he doesn't like them.

⚡ He secretly loves them.

⚡ Your arms wrapped around him.

⚡ He loves it.

⚡ Being cold to everyone but you.

⚡ Being Best friends with thunder legion.

⚡ Going on jobs with Laxus and the rest of thunder legion.

⚡ Having Laxus constantly worry about you.

⚡ He'll never show it.

⚡ Cuddles like a bear.

⚡ Gramps being a second Father to you.

⚡ Being sad when he gets exiled.

⚡ Understanding and respecting Gramps decision.

⚡ It's not like he wanted to right?

⚡ It's for the good of the guild.

⚡ Still meeting up with Laxus on jobs even though he's exiled.

⚡ It's not planned.

⚡ He's just there 'Coincidently'

⚡ Being happy when he gets back in the guild.

⚡ Running right in his arms.

⚡ Lots of PDA

⚡  Blushing all the time.

⚡ Him teasing you for it.

⚡ Cheering each other on at the Grand Magic Games

⚡ Worrying about each other too.

⚡ Fighting together against the dragons.

⚡ Cuddles.

⚡ But *shhh*

⚡ No one can know the big Laxus gives cuddles.

⚡Him being the first to say I love you.

⚡ Saying it back instantly.

⚡ "I love you. My big Pikachu."


	15. Natsu Dragneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Christmas w/Natsu  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

🔥 Christmas with Natsu wasn't chaotic, but rather.. energetic.

🔥 Natsu was a child.

🔥 You were a child.

🔥 You were both grown adults.

🔥 So, Big Christmas Energy.

**-**

🔥 Your guys favourite part, of course, was the food.

🔥 Fairytail always hosted a feast together.

🔥 You'd all get together, share presents, and laugh.

🔥 " **Hey, [Y/N] I bet I could eat more rolls than you in a minute."**

🔥 "IS THAT BET!- Oh shit, nevermind."

🔥 You both stop at Erzas glares.

🔥 Can't go eating all the food before the feast now can you?

**-**

🔥 Despite being a child. You were Natsu's precious princess.

🔥 He'd take you shopping for  _"Lucy"_

🔥 But he'd secretly been watching for what caught your eye.

🔥 After you turned your back. He bought the gift he thought you'd love the most.

🔥  **"She'll love it."**

🔥 You were going to love it.

🔥 Even if it wasn't something you'd desperately want, you'd still love it, because it came from him.

**-**

🔥 After the feast had ended and the laughter died down.

🔥 You guys would walk back to his house.

🔥 Your small, cold hand in his big warm ones.

🔥 It put a smile on your face.

🔥 Once you were in his house, he gave you, your gift.

🔥 Upon opening the red box you see some soft, red mittens.

🔥 " **I know its not something really cool, but you always complain about your hands being cold from your ice magic."**

🔥 A big smile graced your face.

🔥 "I love it. Here's yours."

🔥 Natsu opened the blue box.

🔥 There was a black vest coat inside. It had the FairyTail emblem on it.

🔥 "It's fireproof. You were complaining about your clothes always getting scorched."

🔥  **"I love it."**

🔥 You and Natsu had the same thought when looking at your gifts: I love you.

**-**


	16. Rogue Cheney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Rogue  
> [Editing: 4-25-19]

🖤 You guys meet through Sting.

🖤 He is your brother, and Rogue is Stings best friend, so you guys had to meet eventually.

🖤 You grew up together and were loners.

🖤 Sting took forever to catch on that you were dating.

🖤 He was pretty oblivious.

🖤 When you guys disappeared he thought you were just being dissociative loners.

🖤 Rogue and you were always together, he thought you were just BFF's like him.

🖤 One great dragon slayer squad.

🖤 So pretty much the whole guild knows but him.

🖤 When he does realise it's because he found you kissing.

🖤 He gets mad but tries to remain chill.

🖤 This is his BFF after all. He wouldn't dare hurt his sister.

🖤 You, Sting, and Rogue go on quests together.

🖤 Sting has a no PDA rule.

🖤 Not that you guys mind. You like your love lives private.

🖤 However, Rogues not above kissing you in public when he's jealous.

🖤 Jealous? Oh, he's a jealous baby.

🖤 Broods silently in a corner while watching you guys.

🖤 If that guy gets to close, oh, he's in for a can of ass whooping.

🖤 2x the protectiveness.

🖤 Once from big brother sting.

🖤 Once from Rogue.

🖤 Frosch loves you.

🖤 You're like his dad. Because let's be real, Rogue is the mom.

🖤 Your exceed is BFFs with Lector and Frosch.

🖤 Cheering on Rogue and Sting in the GMGs

🖤 Competing with them in the GMGs.

🖤 When Sting becomes guild leader, he neglects his work a lot.

🖤 You and Rogue end up helping him.

🖤 By helping him, you either:

🖤 A: Lock him in a room.

🖤 B: Do the paperwork together. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

🖤 He's a clingy baby.

🖤 Lots of cuddles.

🖤 Back hugs.

🖤 Front hugs.

🖤 Side hugs.

🖤 HUGS.

🖤 Give this boy some love.

🖤 Killing a dragon together after the GMGs.

🖤 Him getting jealous over you spending time with Sting.

🖤 But he understands he's just your brother and not a threat.

🖤 Your not a jealous person.

🖤 Even when he accidentally played footsie with Sting.

🖤  **"Y-your not mad..?"**

🖤 "#Stingue is real."


	17. Rogue Cheney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Rogue forgetting your birthday  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

🖤 Rogue is dating a fairly shy girl. 

🖤 So when he forgets [Y/Ns] birthday, you know he done fuqed. 

🖤 You lay in bed, pouting. 

🖤 So far everyone from your guild - FairyTail - had wished you happy birthday. 

🖤 Everyone from your brother's guild had wished you Happy birthday.

🖤 Hell, your brother Sting remembered. He was probably the most forgetful person there was.

🖤 "He'll remember."

🖤 "He's probably just busy."

🖤 You were in denial.

🖤 The day went on and you got sad and sadder.

🖤 'He'll remember. He has too.'

🖤 Right before dinner time. He still hasn't remembered.

🖤 You let the tears fall while you hid in your bedroom.

🖤 He forgot.

🖤 How could he?

🖤 Sting came in.

🖤  _"Why are you crying?"_

🖤 You sniffle.

🖤 "Rogue forgot my birthday."

🖤  _"That jerk, I'm gonna go hit him."_

🖤 So Sting runs to the guild.

**-**

🖤  _"Rogue. You jerk."_

🖤 He obviously wasn't gonna actually hit, Rogue.

🖤 They're best friends.

🖤  _"You forgot Y/Ns birthday."_

🖤  **"No, I didn't."** He said lightly chuckling.

🖤 He was in denial.

🖤 " **It's next week"**

🖤 He looks at the calendar in the guild hall.

🖤 " **Oh s** _ **hit, shit, shit, shit,**_ **I- I gotta go."**

**-**

🖤  _Knock, knock, knock,_

🖤 You open your door to revel Rogue.

🖤 He stood there.

🖤 Flowers.

🖤 Gifts.

🖤 White box.

🖤 " **I know I'm a jerk, I forgot. But I hope these flowers, heartfelt gift, and [Favorite Flavor Cake] accompanied by [Favourite food] can make up."**

🖤 "You know I can't stay mad, you Jerk."

🖤 You hug him.

🖤 " **Happy Birthday."**


	18. Sting Eucliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Sting   
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

☀️ You came from a different guild.

☀️ The Fairytail guild to be exact.

☀️ Natsu is was your twin brother.

☀️ You first met at the Grand Magic Games.

☀️ Despite your rivalry, your flirt game was strong.

☀️  **"Hey, Dragneel, if I win the games you have to take me in a date."**

☀️ "Ha, more like when I win the games, I'll let you take me on a date."

☀️ After you two do actually get together, it'll be secret.

☀️ You didn't want the guild knowing and judging you for being with a Saber.

☀️ This means you disappearing to go on secret missions with Sting and Rogue a lot.

☀️ Despite wanting everyone to know your his, he respects your wishes.

☀️ Juvia is the first to notice you disappearing and acting weird.

☀️ Eventually, she finds out, she doesn't judge you. she keeps your secret. (One less Love Rival for Gray-sama right?)

☀️ She actually helps cover for you.

☀️ When people do find out, it's because they find you making out with Sting at a guild party with the Sabers and the Fairies.

☀️ Mira's the first to welcome Sting to the ship, er, family.

☀️ You guys make frequent visits to each other now that the secrets out.

☀️ Sting gets jealous of Natsu not knowing your siblings.

☀️ **"I don't like the way he looks at you."**

☀️ "What way? With love? Adoration?"

☀️  **"Yes"**

☀️ "He's my brother you BAKA! He's supposed to look at me like that."

☀️ **"Oh."**

☀️ Natsu welcomes Sting to the family, but absolutely no PDA.

☀️ If your not a foot apart, he's gonna have some issues.

☀️ Natsu is the PDA police.

☀️ Back hugs.

☀️ Randomly jumping on his back when you see him.

☀️ "Give me a ride."

☀️ **"Right here?"** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

☀️ "Not that kinda ride..."

☀️ _"I can hear those foul words, STING YOU BETTER RuN!!"_

☀️ You helping him with his guild leader work.

☀️ Depriving him of kisses and sometimes visits if he gets too far behind.

☀️ You get jealous of Yukino

☀️ "She was flirting with you."

☀️  **"No, she wasn't."**

☀️ Kisses all the time.

☀️ PDA 100%

☀️ When you go on missions together you do unison raid.

☀️ He gets protective but knows you can stand your ground.

☀️ That's doesn't mean he's not watching your every move in case he has to protect you.

☀️ Teasing Rogue together.

☀️ Your basically Lectors mother.

☀️ Your actually the guilds mother.

☀️ Cooks, Cleans, Disciplines. (Someones gotta keep the guild in order.)

☀️ Sting gets punishments too. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

☀️ Fights over stupid stuff.

☀️ But the best make Sex Kisses


	19. Sting Eucliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Sting + Christmas  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

☀️ Before Sting was the Sabertooth guild master, they never had a Christmas.

☀️ A proper Christmas, one filled with love, and joy.

☀️ He wasn't sure how to go about it.

☀️ Now that he had a good guild and a great girlfriend, he wanted to have a fantastic Christmas.

☀️ One that would wow you.

☀️ Little did Sting know, you also had plans to make a perfect Christmas that would wow him.

**-**

☀️ Sting had arrived at the Sabertooth guild. Plans in mind. How does one celebrate Christmas?

☀️ Upon walking in he noticed it was decorated.

☀️ CHRISTMAS TREE. Stockings, reefs, bells, everything.

☀️ So this is a proper Christmas?

☀️ When he walked in, he saw you, and Natsu in Santa outfits.

☀️ "Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas."

☀️  **"Am I looking at Mrs. Clause, or my girlfriend?"**

☀️ He kisses you on the cheek.

☀️  _"EW NO KISSING MY SISTER OR YOU GET COAL FOR CHRISTMAS."_

☀️ You giggled.

☀️ "Yukino told Mira, who told me, you've never had a real Christmas. So I had Natsu gather up some guild members, and get out the decorations. Tonight you have a real Christmas, with proper presents, and a feast."

☀️  **"What a lucky boyfriend I am, to have such a great girlfriend."**

☀️ You hand him a gift.

☀️ "Put these under the tree. Mira and Laxus are making dinner, oh and Sting?"

☀️ **"Yeah?"**

☀️ "Hope you've been a good boy this year, wouldn't wanna have Mrs. Clause punish you."

☀️ He smirks the deepest shade of smirk.

☀️ **"Maybe I should take Natsu's Santa suit... Want Santa to punish you?"**

☀️ "Okay. Don't. Ever. Put my brother's name and sexual innuendos in the same sentence. It ruins the mood."


	20. Mirajane Strauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Mira  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

😈 You and Mira did not first meet when she joined Fairy Tail.

😈 You actually met her when you were accompanying your Grandpa, Makorav to a different guild. On your way back you found Mira.

😈 Makorav convinced her and her siblings to come to Fairy Tail.

😈 You were some of the first people to treat her kindly with her cursed arm.

😈 From there, your relationship with the Strauss siblings flourished.

😈 You became a best friend to Mira, Lisanna and Elfman.

😈 When Lisanna...passed... You became a comforting shoulder to cry on for Mira.

😈 Eventually, you became Lovers.

😈 You guys were 100% Protective of each other.

😈 If you were in a fight, you guys would have each other's backs.

😈 If someone made a comment about her demon powers, you would beat them up.

😈 If someone dared speak ill of you, Mira would pull out her harshest demon form.

😈 Scary enough to make Erza quiver.

😈 Although Mira didn't really go on jobs, she would go if you asked her to go with you.

😈 If you got injured on a job, Mira would nurse you back to health.

😈 Mira didn't really get jealous of you. She trusted you.

😈 You, however, got very jealous of Laxus.

😈 "I see the way he watches you,"

**😈 "Mm, and how does he watch me?"**

😈 "With want, why else would he order so many drinks from you."

**😈 "Because he's thirsty and I work here..?"**

😈 When Mira works late you stay and keep her company.

😈 Walking her home afterwards.

😈 Stealing kisses goodnight.

😈 Holding hands.

😈 Her hands were really soft.

😈 You also walked her to the guild every morning.

😈 You had nicknames for each other.

😈 She was your little Devil.

😈 You were her little Angel.

😈 Let's not forget together, you're the Shipping King/Queen(s)

😈 Overall you guys had a sweet mushy relationship.


	21. Mirajane Strauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Mira + Kinks [NSFW]  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

😈 Mirajane had some pretty interesting kinks.

😈 Mira was a dom, and one of her favourite things to do to you was spanking you.

**-**

😈 Mira had you across her lap.

😈 She rubbed her hand across your butt.

**😈** **_"_ Were you a bad boy today?"**

😈 "Yes, Mommy."

😈 Mira moves her hand lower and grabs your member.

😈 She slowly strokes it and speaks to you in a gentle alluring voice.

😈 " **How many spankings should you get?"**

😈 "Three...?"

**😈 "** **Baby boy, I think you need a bit more than three, how about seven."**

😈 Mira brings her hand down on your butt.

😈  _Smack._

**😈** **"Count baby."**

😈 "One."

😈  _Smack._

😈 "Two."

😈 Mira brings her hand down hard.

😈  _Smack._

😈 "T-three."

😈 Mira can feel your bulge against her thigh.

😈  _Smack._

😈 "Four."

**😈 "You like this don't you."**

😈  _Smack._

😈 You moaned when her hand came down.

😈 "Five."

😈 Mira felt your bulge get harder.

😈  _Smack._

😈 "Six."

😈 " **You get off on this, don't you?"**

😈  _Smack._

😈 "Seven."

**_😈_ "Mm, my dirty little boy, you love these punishments."**


	22. Juvia Lockser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Juvia  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

💧 You met Juvia when she came to Fairy Tail.

💧 You were one of the first in the guild to welcome her and Gajeel.

💧 You soon became best friends with her and Gajeel.

💧 You were always there for her when Gray rejected her.

💧 What you didn't know was that this infatuation with Gray was a tactic to make you jellous.

💧 Finally one day you snapped.

💧 "Juvia, I really like you. Hell, I love you, but I can't stand to see you rejected by Gray, when I'm right here."

**💧 "Juvia only wanted to make you jealous. Juvia likes Y/N-Senpai."**

💧 You guys often went on missions together with Gajeel.

💧 Unison raid against really bad guys.

💧 Your really protective of her.

💧 Constantly watching over her when in battle.

💧 Just like she used to obsess over Gray, she obsesses over you.

💧 You love every second of it.

💧 She likes to bake you food.

💧 You always eat it. Even if it's burnt.

💧 You tend to get jealous of Gray.

💧 She tends to get jealous of everyone.

💧 Love rivals are everywhere.

💧 You have nicknames for each other.

💧 You call her Raindrop.

💧 She calls you her Prince.

💧 You like to make her blush.

💧 She teaches you sew.

💧 Cuddles are a must.

💧 Sly sweet kisses.

💧 On the Forehead, hand, shoulder.

💧 Anywhere that's available.

💧 Overall you that couple who forgets everyone else when you in each other's arms.


	23. Mirajane Strauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Marrying Mira   
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

Mira didn't want a HUGE wedding. Just friends & family. Family meaning pretty much the whole guild.

You were in the church that Lisanna  _was_  buried at. Even though she was back now, Mira wanted the wedding there. It was a church, and Mira spent quite some time here when Lisanna was presumably dead.

You stood at the end of the aisle, as Mira walked down. You had Elfman as your best man, Lisanna as Mira's bridesmaid of honour, and Makarov as the officiator.

Mira made her way down the aisle to you. You smiled, she was beautiful. Lucy made her makeup look great, but you'd didn't think Mira needed it. She was perfect.

Her traditional white dress looked great with her blue eyes. You couldn't help but think how lucky you were to have her.

Mira almost cried as she made her way to you. You looked handsome in your tux/suit. It made your [E/C] pop. Mira couldn't remember a time she was ever sad with you. She was happy to have you by her side forever.

Mira made her way to you, graceful as ever, and held your hands. You stared lovingly in each other's eyes. You saw true happiness in each other.

Before you knew it, it was time for the I do's.

_"Do you, [Y/N] [L/N] take Mirajane Strauss to forever hold. To forever honour. Through sickness, and in health. Through the good and bad. To forever cherish, and love?"_

"I do."

_"Do you, Mirajane Strauss take [Y/N] [L/N] to forever honour, to forever love, to forever hold, and care for. To take through sickness and in health, through good and bad?"_

**_"I do."_ **

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

You leaned in and kissed Mira. Her soft lips on yours. Sealing your new life as husband and wife together.

**-**


	24. Flare Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Dating Flare

✂️ You and Flare met when you joined Raven Tail.

✂️ She instantly took a liking to you.

✂️ You become best friends.

✂️ After she leaves Raven Tail, she takes you with her.

✂️ She confesses to you bit after that.

✂️ She loved your hair.

✂️ She loved to play with it.

✂️ She also loved when you played with hers.

✂️ Flare didn't typically get jealous.

✂️ However, you got jealous of Lucy.

✂️ When she took you home to the giants you were nervous.

✂️ The accepted you.

✂️ They treated you as their own.

✂️ Flare was protective of you.

✂️ When she joins a dark guild, you go with her.

✂️ She protects you from the thuggery and darker members of the guild.

✂️ She loves cuddling you.

✂️ She also loves taking baths together.

✂️ Overall you're a super cute couple.


End file.
